El trono dorado
by Kuroiku
Summary: [UA - Medievo] El Trono Dorado fue conquistado por la dinastía de los Elric durante la Gran Guerra que asoló al país hacía más de mil años. Van Hohenheim I, rey de Resembool, conseguirá un heredero que asegure su linaje, sin saber que eso supondrá el principio del fin de todo lo que ha conseguido. Prólogo: "Hay decisiones que no deberían ser tomadas jamás...". Enjoy! :3


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí traigo una nueva historia que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza pero por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir hasta ahora... ¡Bendito verano! :P Se trata de un universo alternativo ambientado en el medievo con los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist como protagonistas y, aunque no puedo desvelar mucho más, prometo que en mi cabeza hay muchos líos que creo que resultarán interesantes para el desarrollo del fic.

Respecto a las parejas aún no tengo claro que hacer pero al principio de cada capítulo lo especificaré por si no resulta del gusto de alguien y quiere dejar de leer. No obstante, te recomiendo que tengas la mente abierta, porque nada es seguro... -risa malvada-.

Y ya me callo. ¡Disfruta, nos leemos al final del capítulo!

 **\- X -**

 _(Reino de Resembool – 1400 a.C.)_

Era el invierno más frío que se recordaba en el país desde hacía varias décadas, pero eso no impedía que una escandalosa multitud se agolpara frente al iluminado palacio deseosa por conocer el género de la criatura que se abría camino hacia la vida. Y aunque la madrugada se presentaba larga, muchos insistían en esperar por lo que se había iniciado el reparto de comida y bebida caliente por orden del monarca para que la espera se hiciera más amena.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando? – preguntó una muchacha a la anciana que la acompañaba.

\- El palacio está iluminado desde primera hora de la tarde pero bien se sabe que el parto en las primerizas puede alargarse muchísimas horas… - respondió la mujer y luego bajó la voz para no ser escuchada por oídos indiscretos – Y más en un embarazo complicado como se rumorea que ha tenido la reina. Recemos porque nazca algo vivo de ese cuerpo…

La joven suspiró y agarró con más fuerza la jarra que sostenía entre sus manos en busca del calor que irradiaba. Aquello no tenía pinta de que fuera a terminar pronto y, aburrida, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que el nacimiento supusiera un día festivo para no ir a la escuela...

* * *

Dentro del castillo la impaciencia podía palparse en cada rincón.

La sala del consejo estaba ocupada por el personal del servicio esperando conocer el estado de la reina y del heredero que venía en camino, y los guardias iban y venían constantemente para asegurar el orden e impedir la entrada a los posibles curiosos que quisieran colarse para ser espectadores en primera fila.

Aquella noche, todos debían esforzarse porque todo saliera perfecto.

La reina, Lyra de Amestris, estaba al borde del agotamiento. Las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes e insistentes y ella cada vez tenía menos fuerza para aguantarlas. Ya ni siquiera era consciente de las numerosas doncellas que entraban y salían de la alcoba para traerle el material necesario a la matrona que asistía el parto, doña Dante, una mujer entrada en años muy conocida por traer numerosos niños al mundo llenos de energía y salud.

\- No puedo más – jadeaba la futura madre - ¡ME RINDO!

\- Tranquilidad, alteza… Todo está saliendo como debiera – dijo con tono dulce la anciana. Y si no fuera porque la reina estaba al borde del desmayo se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquellas palabras no iban en concordancia con la expresión de su rostro.

La reina gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían y clavaba sus dedos en la sábana para amortiguar el dolor. Dante miró a una de las doncellas más jóvenes que estaban esperando órdenes y le indicó con la mirada que se acercara.

\- Tu nombre es Roze, ¿verdad querida? – preguntó.

\- Sí, señora.

La anciana se acercó a su oído para evitar ser escuchada por alguien más que no fuera aquella chica de cabello castaño y rosado.

\- Guarda las apariencias ante lo que voy a decirte... Ve a la habitación del rey y hazle venir enseguida.

Intentando aparentar toda la normalidad posible salió de la habitación y atravesó el largo pasillo con rapidez. Durante el trayecto intentó mostrar toda la calma que le era posible pues era consciente de que muchos ojos la observaban con la intención de indagar sobre lo que ocurría en el interior de la alcoba real.

Cuando llegó al despacho del monarca tocó con suavidad la inmensa puerta de roble y se estrujó los dedos con nerviosismo esperando escuchar la orden que le permitiera el paso. En lugar de eso, la puerta se abrió y apareció ante ella la imponente figura del monarca del país.

Van Hohenheim I Elric.

Por un momento las palabras desaparecieron de su cabeza y no logró articular palabra hasta que la expresión de ansiedad del hombre le recordó el mensaje que debía comunicarle.

– La señora Dante le reclama en la habitación de la reina.

\- ¿Ya ha nacido? - preguntó con patente ilusión en su mirada.

\- N… No, pero alteza, me ha dicho que se trata de algo urgente…

El rey captó la mirada de desesperación de la niña e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde le requerían. Cuando llegó, la matrona ya estaba esperándolo fuera limpiándose las manos de sangre con un trapo de color celeste.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Alteza, ¿tengo permiso para hablar con franqueza?

Hohenheim asintió.

\- Llevamos horas atendiendo el parto y la reina no dilata lo suficiente a pesar de que el bebé lucha por salir a la luz. Podríamos decir que se encuentra encajado en una mala postura…

Miró al rey para sopesar su expresión y guardó silencio para meditar sus siguientes palabras.

\- Alteza, lamento decirle que si el proceso se alarga el desgarramiento será tal que la reina no sobrevivirá. Debe elegir, señor, salvar a su esposa y provocarle la muerte al feto para sacarlo por partes de su interior o, por el contrario, sacar a ese niño al mundo a cualquier precio.

El rey tuvo que buscar un apoyo para evitar desplomarse en ese mismo instante.

\- Sé que es complicado pero debe elegir qué vida debe prevalecer. Y no contamos con mucho tiempo para actuar por lo que sería conveniente saberlo cuanto antes…

El hombre respiró hondo y sintió como la humedad le inundaba la mirada.

\- Hay decisiones que no deberían ser tomadas nunca – dijo en un susurro – La vida de la reina debe ser prioridad.

La matrona asintió y se retiró de nuevo al interior de la habitación. Se mantuvo a la espera mientras escuchaba los gritos de agonía de su esposa y muchas veces estuvo tentado a entrar para acompañarla, pero se detuvo ante la negativa de ésta cuando le propuso estar presente junto a ella.

Se adentró en sus propios pensamientos maldiciendo y sintiéndose culpable a partes iguales. Perdió la noción del tiempo y solo fue consciente de que no estaba solo cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Desorientado miró hacia donde venía el movimiento y observó a la misma chica que había ido a buscarlo a su despacho diciéndole que podía pasar.

Silencio.

La reina dormía profundamente con expresión derrotada envuelta en sábanas de sangre. Quiso acercarse a ella cuando la anciana se acercó con un bulto envuelto en mantas.

\- Era un varón, alteza…

Miró aquel pequeño cuerpo inerte y sintió que una mezcla de sentimientos se agolpaba en su interior. Aquel hijo era lo único que había hecho sonreír a su esposa. Tanto tiempo buscándolo y él lo había condenado a muerte a sabiendas de que ella jamás lo perdonaría por aquella decisión.

\- Un embarazo complicado puede suponer este desenlace tan horrible – dijo a modo de consuelo la anciana.

El rey guardó silencio y miró el cadáver por última vez. Supo que la expresión de aquel pequeño rostro lo acompañaría en sus pesadillas durante el resto de sus noches pero, tras unos instantes de reflexión, tuvo una idea para que ella no tuviera que arrastrar junto a él aquella terrible imagen.

Se aclaró la voz y anunció:

\- Cuando terminen de adecentar a mi esposa quiero que todo el personal que haya sido testigo de este alumbramiento se presente en mi despacho personal. Y que el alférez Hughes acuda también.

Espero unos segundos y se retiró mientras daba forma en su cabeza a aquella locura.

* * *

Todos estaban presentes, guardando un silencio sepulcral esperando a que el rey, que estaba meditando en su asiento, se decidiera a hablar.

\- Lo que ha sucedido esta noche no debe salir de las paredes de esta habitación. Hoy debería haber nacido un varón y así sucederá.

Miró a directamente a la matrona.

\- Anunciará que el bebé ha nacido en perfecto estado pero con unas décimas de fiebre y es necesario aislarlo hasta que se recupere por completo, es una orden del rey y así debe respetarse. Y mantén a la reina sedada todo el tiempo posible, no debe despertarse hasta que yo no haya regresado.

La anciana asintió lentamente mientras la mirada del rey se posaba en su hombre de confianza dentro de la guardia.

\- Alférez, usted me acompañará hasta un lugar en las afueras del país. Saldremos en media hora y tardaremos un día y medio de viaje, avise a su esposa para que comprenda su ausencia y pídale la mayor de las discreciones.

\- ¿Y si alguien nota su ausencia, señor? - preguntó Maes Hughes sin comprender del todo bien la finalidad de todo aquello.

\- Informa a algunos hombres para que velen la puerta de mi despacho y no dejen pasar a nadie con la orden de que no quiero ser molestado. Si, por lo que fuera, alguien se enterase de mi ausencia que me excusen diciendo que he tenido que ir a la ciudad en busca de medicinas para mi hijo.

Asintió.

\- Lamento deciros que los que estáis ahora mismo en esta habitación vais a ser cómplices de un secreto que ni la reina debe conocer. El bebé ha nacido fuerte, con un poco de fiebre pero sano. Esa es la versión oficial y aquel que ose contradecirla será condenado a muerte después de presenciar como todos sus seres queridos son torturados de formas tan crueles que no caben en la imaginación. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio e hicieron una leve reverencia a modo de afirmación.

\- Perfecto.

Una vez todos asumieron su papel en aquella obra de teatro inundada por la muerte de un ser inocente, el rey salió por la parte de atrás del castillo seguido del alférez Hughes. Cabalgaron a ritmo lento hasta que se perdieron en la noche y tuvieron la seguridad de que no iban a ser descubiertos.

El monarca aún no lo sabía pero con aquella decisión había desatado el principio del fin para su propio reino.

 **\- X -**

El blablabla de la autora:

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Agradecería reviews sobre las primeras impresiones :3. Intentaré actualizarlo cada semana así que el primer capítulo no tardará mucho... ¡A ver como sale ésto!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye!


End file.
